Natsuhana
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: "R, Rei! GA LUCU! Ini pemakaman!" "AOI! Ia melakukan semua ini demi kau! Demi agar kau tidak begini! Demi agar kau tak menangisi kepergiannya! Sadarlah Aoi…. Tolong… Biarkan ia hidup tenang di alam sana jika memang kau menyanginya!"  AoixUruha R&R


_**Hito natsu no yume sono naka de boku wa kimi ni deatta ne  
>Orenji iro ni yoku niau furin no ne wa sora ni toketa<strong>_

_(__**Di mimpi musim panas ku bertemu denganmu  
>Suara lonceng angin bertemu dalam orange, membahana sampai ke langit<strong>__)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aoi-kun, Gomen ne…. Arigato._"

.

.

.

.

-**Natsuhana**-  
>ViViD © PS Company<br>Story © (Akihito Kouyoshima)  
>Warning: OOC, typos, shonen-ai..<p>

.

.

Aoi mengerang pelan, merasakan sakit luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan mencoba meneysuaikan diri dengan datangnya cahaya lampu.

'_Putih'_

Adalah warna pertama yang dilihatnya. Barulah ia sadar bahwa ia berada di dalam kamar rumah sakit. Aoi mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Dan memaksakan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Jangan dipaksakan." Ujar sebuah suara. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya, Kai duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah penuh kelegaan.

"A, apa yang tejadi?" tanay Aoi.

"Kecelakaan." Jawab Kai singkat sambil tersenyum. Ia memandang sekeliling. Di sana ada Reita dan Ruki.

"Semuanya di sini?"

"Ya, semua mengkhawatirkanmnu. Sebaiknya kupanggilkan dokter." Pamit Kai lalu berdiri.

Aoi mengangguk pelan. Dalam hati ia merasa telah melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ruki bangkit dari dudknya dan menggantikan tempat Kai. Pria _chubby_ itu menatap lembut sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa Aoi-kun?" tanyanya lembut. Aoi menggeleng.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Aoi malah balik bertanya.

"Kecelakaan, Aoi…. Kau tidak sadar selama tujuh hari." Potong Reita.

"Begitu." Balas Aoi singkat.

"Ingat sesuatu Aoi?" tanya Reita. Aoi menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun. Tidak tentang hari aku kecelekaan atau semacamnya. Aku tidak ingat apapun." Jawab Aoi jujur.

"….."

"Bahkan… _Dia_?" bisik Ruki.

"Kau bicara apa Ru?" tanya Aoi. Ruki menggeleng sambil tersenyum miris.

Hari itu Aoi habiskan dengan ditanyai dan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut oleh dokter. Dokter mengatakan bahwa wajar kalau ia tidak ingat apapun pasca 'kecelakaan' itu. Ia juga bilang kalau Aoi akan ingat sekitar seminggu-dua minggu lagi.

Tetapi bagi Aoi tentu saja ini aneh. Ia tidak dapat mengingat satu kejadian pun tentang kecelakaannya. Sementara ketiga sahabatnya tidak biacara apapun bahkan terkesan menghindar ketika Aoi bertanya apa yang telah dialaminya.

"Rei, mana handphone-ku?" tanya Aoi. Reita yang tengah memotong apel tersentak dan cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Ah, iya. Akan kumintakan pada Kai." Jawab pria ber-noseband itu.

Reita segera keluar kamar. Aoi yakin bahwa teman-temannya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba entah apa yang menyebabkannya, kantuk menyergapnya. Perlahan Aoi tertidur. Dan… _sekali lagi_ ia bermimpi..

**Aoi's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Siapa?..._

"_**Aoi…**_"

_Kenapa kau memanggilku sepeti itu? siapa kau? Kenapa suaramu sesedih itu?  
>Jangan memanggilku berkali-kali seperti itu…<em>

"_**Aoi, maaf…. Waktuku tidak banyak…. I Love You**__._"

**End of Aoi's POV**

.

.

.

.

.

"…i!"

'_huh_?'

"AOI!"

"WAAA!" Aoi terlonjak kaget.

Nafasnya terengah hebat. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia melihat wajah cemas dan bekas wajah panik dari teman-temannya.

"A, ada apa?" tanya Aoi heran.

"Tiba-tiba kau tidak sadar saat Rei dan aku masuk tadi! Kau membuat kami kaget." Jawab Kai agak ketakutan.

"G, gomen ne, aku tiba-tiba mengantuk."

"Haaaaahhh…." Ketiga pemuda itu menghela nafas lega.

"Ah, ini handphone-mu." Ucap Reita sambil memberikan handphone tipe flip-top berwana silver.

"Arigato." Balas Aoi senang. Ia membuka flip HP-nya dan tidak sabar untuk melihat data yang dimilikinya.

'_Kenapa isi SMS dan Email-ku kosong?_'

"Eh, Isi inbox, outbox, drafts, sent items-ku semua kosong. Apa kalian yang menghapusnya?" tanya Aoi tidak yakin.

"E, eh? Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menghapusnya? Mungkin sebelum amnesia." Jawab Ruki ngasal. Aoi mengangkat bahu dan mulai mencari-cari isi handphone-nya. Apapun itu.

'_Memory card-ku juga…. Tidak dipasang._' Batin Aoi lagi.

"Apa memang aku sengaja melepas memory card?" tanya Aoi.

"Ya. Waktu itu kalau tidak salah kau bilang mau membereskan folder yang berantakan makanya kau lepas. Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat dimana menaruhnya." Kali ini Reita yang bicara. Aoi hanya tersenyum garing.

'_Ini aneh…. Tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan seluruh isi handphone-ku hilang…. Apa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu?' _Kini Aoi mulai curiga.

-**Evening **-

Aoi asyik jalan-jalan di sekitar taman bunga. Ia cukup kesal karena tidak ada satu pun yang mau memberitahunya soal kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Aoi duduk dengan tenang di salah satu bangku taman. Dihirupnya udara sore itu dalam-dalam, mencoba memasukkan semua aroma bunga musim panas itu.

"_**Itoshikute, itoshikute, itoshikute kimi ga  
>Kono mama te wo tsunaide tai<strong>_." (_**Dicintai, dicintai, dicintai olehmu**_|_**Ingin kugenggam tanganmu seperti ini**__)._

Aoi tersentak. Ia kenal lagu itu. _melody _itu, musik itu, dan…. _Suara itu_.  
>Pemuda itu berlari kea rah sumber suara, mengejar orang yang diyakininya sebagai salah satu manusia yang pernah mengisi serpihan kenangannya.<p>

"_**Owakare no natsu bana futari terasu  
>Mata ne de itsuka dokokade aou<strong>_." _(__**Musim panas yang berkembang diantara perpisahan kita**_|_**Selamat tinggal, Ayo bertemu lagu entah dimana, suatu hari nanti**__)_

Sang pemilik suara menghentikan nyanyiannya ketika sadar Aoi sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Pemilik suara itu adalah seorang laki-laki cantik. Rambutnya _honey blonde_ ikal sebahu. Wajahnya Nampak pucat. Ada bekas jahitan di pelipis kanannya. Perban putih juga ikut menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Lelaki itu tersentak kaget.

"A, anu ada apa ya?" tanya pemuda cantik itu.

"M, maaf. Aku hanya kaget. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar suaramu menyanyikan lagu itu, di suatu tempat. Lalu aku datang kesini." Jawab Aoi. Pemuda cantik itu tampak cemas. Namun sejurus kemudian ia menutup mata dan terlihat lebih tenang.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Ah, kita belum berkenalan." Balasnya. Aoi mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Iya juga. Aku… Yuu Shiroyama. Tapi semua memanggilku Aoi." Ucap Aoi.

"Kouyo Takashima. Semua memanggilku _Uruha_."

'**DEG**!'

Kepala Aoi serasa berputar. Ia tahu itu. ia tahu kalau anak bernama Uruha ini pernah berada di salah satu masa lalunya yang hilang. Ia memaksakan senyum. Uruha memiliki pembawaan yang tenang. Ia menanggapi pertanyaan Aoi dengan senyuman.

Dari percakapan itu Aoi tahu kalau Uruha masuk rumah sakit di hari yang sama. Uruha kecelakaan dalam lalu lintas dan harus di rawat intensif karena ada pecahan kaca yang masuk ke kepalanya. Obrolan sore itu diakhiri oleh Uruha. Ia seolah tidak nyaman berada di dekat Aoi. Uruha pun pamit kembali ke kamar sebelum Aoi sempat menanyakan lebih banyak soal dirinya.

-**Aoi's room**-

Aoi termenung, mengobrak-abrik isi handphone-nya. Ia berharap semoga ia menemukan sisa masa lalunya. Sungguh, ia berharap ia bisa mengingat masa lalunya.

'Ng?' batin Aoi heran saat melihat sebuah folder ter-password di handphone-nya.

Aoi mencoba berbagai kata kunci namun tak satupun. Mulai dari "Natsu", "Aoi", bahkan sampai nama parkit Reita dan anjing Ruki pun tak bisa membuka folder itu.

'_Uruha_.' Tiba-tiba nama itu terlintas dalam benaknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Aoi mengetikan sepatah nama itu. dan…

'_Bingo._'

Entah bagaimana caranya, folder ter-password itu terbuka. Folder itu tersembunyi di antara aplikasi Aoi yang cukup banyak. Hal itu membuat teman-teman Aoi luput untuk 'membereskannya'. Di dalam folder itu terdapat beberapa foto. Foto dirinya, yang paling memalukan sampai yang paling cool. Dan ada dua buah foto. Foto Uruha sedang duduk manis sambil menulis lirik, dan foto dirinya bersama Uruha.

"Kenapa ada anak itu di sini?..." gumam Aoi pelan.

Dalam foto itu mereka tampak bahagia. Tidak seperti sahabat atau teman. Malah terlihat seperti _sepasang kekasih_. Aoi beranjak ke file lainnya. Ada tiga file yang berisi teks. Satu berjudul '_PLEDGE_' dan dua lainnya _'untitled_' alias tidak diberi judul.

File "PLEDGE" berisi tentang kata-kata bagai puisi yang diyakininya sebagai sebuah lagu. Di sana terdapat dua buah inisial. "S. dan A.". sementara di file lainnya berisi kata-kata manis yang ditulis oleh orang berinisial 'S' ini.

"Siapa sih si 'S' ini? Kalau 'A' mugkin Aoi~?" tanya Aoi pada dirinya sendiri.

Lelah menunggu, Aoi akhirnya jatuh terlelap…

-**MORNING**-

Pagi hari yang dingin. Udara yang seharusnya panas oleh musim kemarau entah bagaimana dapat terjadi malah diguyur hujan sejak pukul delapan. Aoi terduduk bosan di atas kasur dan memandangi langit. Ia masih belum dibolehkan dokter untuk pulang. Namun tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada sesosok pemuda cantik dengan payung violet yang melintas di bawahnya.

"URUHA!~ Ohayo!" sapa Aoi riang. Uruha yang sadar kalau Aoi memanggilnya pun menoleh.

"Ohayo, Aoi-kun." Balasnya tidak lupa dengan senyuman. Aoi tersenyum hangat begitu juga dengan Uruha.

"AH! Tunggu di sana ya! Aku akan ke bawah!" seru Aoi.

Dengan cekatan ia mengambil payung, menuruni tangga dan akhirnya sampai di depan Uruha. Pemuda Gemini itu tersenyum lembut. Dada Aoi terasa hangat. Ia tahu kalau ia telah jatuh cinta pada Uruha meski baru pertama bertemu. Dan hal ini membuat Aoi semakin yakin kalau dulu ia memiliki hubungan special dengan pemuda ini…

"Ada apa?" tanya Uruha sopan.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" jawab Aoi sambil mengelurkan HP miliknya.

"I, iya." balas Uruha ragu.

Aoi membuka folder tadi. Ia menceritakan apa yang dialaminya tadi malam. Uruha tetap bungkam saat Aoi bertanya terus menerus. Tepat sebelum Uruha menjawab, Reita dan Ruki datang.

"Aoi~ Sedang a- U, Uruha?" sapaan Reita terputus saat melihat sosok yang bersama Aoi.

"Lho, Rei? Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Aoi bingung.

"Ti, tidak aku-"

Belum sempat Reita menjawab, Uruha berlari menembus hujan dan meninggalkan payungnya sendirian. Aoi tanpa sadar mengejar pemuda itu. Uruha terus berlari tak memperdulikan sakit kepala yang sejak 'kecelakaan' itu menghantuinya. Uruha semakin mempercepat larinya saat Aoi semakin mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di jalan raya yang sepi.

"URUHA!" tepat saat Uruha akan menyebrang, sebuah mobil box melaju kencang ke arahnya. Pemuda itu terpaku. Tepat setengah detik saat ia akan ditabrak, Aoi melindunginya.

'**TIIN TIIIN!**'

'**BRAAAAKK!**'

==Aoi_Uruha==

_**Flaschback**_

"Aoi-kun, kita kemana?~" tanya Uruha sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Aoi.

"Hm? Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" Tunjuk Aoi ke sebuah restoran. Uruha mengangguk setuju karena memang perutnya tidak bisa di kompromi lagi.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka asyik berbincang hangat. Mereka tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang sekitar yang seolah menyebut mereka _homo_ atau sebagainya. Cinta adalah cinta. manusia berhak untuk mencintai siapapun bukan?

'**BAANGG!**'

"KYAAAA!" beberapa pengungjung wanita berteriak saat suara tembakan terdengar.

Aoi reflek memeluk Uruha dan melindungi pemuda itu. Uruha tampak ketakutan namun berusaha tetap tenang. Para perampok itu mulai menyandera para pengunjung, tak terkecuali Aoi dan Uruha.

"Keluarkan semua uang dan harta kalian!" perintah sang perampok.

Semua orang di sana menuruti kemauan sang perampok. Kecuali Aoi yang saat itu tidak membawa handphone. Beebrapa perampok menegrumuni Uruha dan sesekali menggodanya. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Uruha adalah seorang laki-laki. Aoi tidak terima, ia membela Uruha mati-matian saat Uruha mulai dilecehkan oleh para perampok.

Aoi tidak peduli meski tubuhnya babak belur. Polisi berdatangan dan mengepung restoran itu. Perampok yang tidak sabaran itu akhirnya menarik pelatuk pistol yang diarahkan pada Aoi. Namun Uruha tidak membiarkannya dan melindungi Aoi sehingga sebuah peluru menyerempet kepalanya. Kepingan peluru itu masuk ke dalam otak Uruha dan sekali lagi entah bagaimana caranya. Sejak 'kecelakaan' itu Uruha dan Aoi tidak sadar.

_**Flashback off**_

==Aoi_Uruha==

Beberapa suster berlari panik. Seorang dokter tampak memandu anak buahnya untuk menangani pasien muda korban perampokan itu. Di ranjang yang di bawa para asisten dokter itu terbaring seorang pemuda cantik. Ia tampak kesakitan. Di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat beberapa goresan luka. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia tertabrak mobil box. Sementara pemuda _raven_ yang melindunginya tadi masih belum sadar meski sudah melewati masa kritis.

"Kita harus mengoperasinya sekarang!" seru sang dokter diikuti anggukan orang-orang sekitarnya.

Uruha dibawa ke ruang operasi. Sang dokter berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengambil serpihan peluru yang tertanam di dalam otak Uruha. Denyut nadi pemuda itu terus menurun. Detak jantungnya melemah. Sang dokter menggelengkan kepalanya tanda sudah tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Maka operasi Uruha dihentikan dan ia dibiarkan terbaring koma…

==Natsuhana==

Hari demi hari berlalu. Genap tujuh hari Aoi dan Uruha tertidur. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bangun atau memberikan reaksi. Selama itu pula Aoi bermimpi, terus memimpikan Uruha dan masa lalunya, membuatnya kembali meraih kenangan itu…..

.

.

.

.

"_Dokter! Takashima-san_! _Takashima-san tidak bernafas lagi_!"

.

.

.

.

"_Dokter, Aoi-san sudah mulai menunjukkan reaksi dan perkembangan. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan segera sadar._"

.

.

.

.

.

"_uru, mengapa sulit untuk bersama denganmu?..._".

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aoi-kun, Gomen ne…. Arigato._"

.

.

.

==x==

"Ngh…." Aoi melenguh pelan, matanya mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya kamarnya.

"A, Aoi!" seru Ruki.

"Ruki?" panggil Aoi saat matanya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka. Ketiga temannya menghembuskan nafas penuh kelegaan.

"Sudah sadar huh?" ucap Reita setengah mengejek.

"Selamat pagi, putri tidur." Sambung Kai. Aoi tersenyum lemah dan mencoba bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hei, pelan-pelan saja. Jangan dipaksakan." Saran Reita.

"Dimana Shima?" tanya Aoi.

"…"

"H, hei jangan bercanda. Aku sudah ingat semuanya kok. Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian! Ayo mana Shima?" tanya Aoi.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Reita memberikan sepucuk kertas berisi alamat.

"R, Rei! GA LUCU! Ini pemakaman!" sergah Aoi.

Aoi berlari keluar kamar, tak memperdulikan teriakan teman-temannya. Aoi terus berlari hingga akhirnya sampai disebuah kebun bunga yang sangat disukai Uruha. Di kebun ini juga terbaring kedua kakek dan nenek yang sangat Uruha sayangi… Dan di urutan ketiga batu nisan itu….Terpampang nama yang seumur hidup tidak ingin Aoi baca.

_**R.I.P**_

_**Kouyo Takashima**_

_**06-09-19xxx until xx-xx-xxx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aoi terduduk lemas di depan makam itu. Senyuman hangat itu kini tergantikan oleh dinginya batu nisan. Semua yang ada pada dirinya telah mati…. Kecuali kenangan yang dimilikinya bersama kekasihnya. Aoi tak dapat menahan emosinya. Ia menangis, meneteskan air matanya, menumpahkan amarah dan kekecewaannya di hadapan Uruha.

"Aoi…." Panggil Ruki sedih.

"Kenapa Shima?... Kenapa secepat ini sih?... Kenapa?..." tanya Aoi entah pada siapa.

"Peluru itu…. Terpecah menjadi serpihan dan masuk ke dalam otaknya. Setiap detik ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Ia tahu kalau kau akan amnesia karena shock. Ia berencana untuk menutup fakta soal dirinya, mengubur dalam-dalam nama 'Uruha' yang ada di dalam dirimu. Ia ingin… Menghapus eksistensinya dari hidupmu…. Karena itu ia meminta bantuan kami." Jelas Kai.

"**KENAPA? **Kenapa ia harus melakukan itu? Lebih baik mati daripada tak mengenalnya!" jerit Aoi frustasi.

"**AOI!** Ia melakukan semua ini demi kau! Demi agar kau tidak begini! Demi agar kau tak menangisi kepergiannya! Sadarlah Aoi…. Tolong… Biarkan ia hidup tenang di alam sana jika memang kau menyanginya!" seru Kai tegas. Ia memeluk Aoi, menenangkan pemuda yang saat ini butuh bantuan itu.

"Ao…. Kalau kau mencintainya… Untuk sekali dalam seumur hidup ini…. _Please_… Relakan dia…." Bisik Uruha.

Aoi tetap bungkam. Memang baginya tidak ada lagi hidup yang bisa ia lalui bila tanpa Uruha. Tapi kalau menjalani hidup dan menjadi lebih baik adalah permintaan terakhir Uruha, Aoi tak mampu untuk menolak. Ia mengangguk pelan dan mencoba berdiri.

'_Gomen ne Shima-chan… Maaf aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan untuk saat ini…. Tapi tolong bantu aku ya…. Untuk berjalan kembali…._'

_**Natsukaze ni omou douka kimi no kaori  
>Koko made tsurete kite<br>Yozora ni negai wo mata aetara zuuto soba ni ite…  
>Soba ni ite…. Soba ni ite…. Soba ni ite…<strong>_

_(__**Memohon pada angin, tolong bawa kembali aromamu  
>Berharap pada langit malam, tolong biarkan kita bertemu<br>Kau dan aku selamanya tetap di sisiku  
>Tetap di sisiku… Tetap di sisiku…. Tetap di sisiku….<strong>_)

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
